Polandball on Instagram
Users * Kenya (kenya_ball) * Denmark (The_denmarkball) * Baden-Württemberg (Reich.baden_wurttemberg_.ball) * The UK (The_ukball_) * America (freedomfries69) * Germany (the_germanyball) * Jamaica (jamaica.ball) * Brazil (Brazil.ball) * UAE (uae_ball) * Estonia (Estonia_ball) * Estonia 2(Lucius_eston) * Serbia (serbian_ball) * Canada (canada.ball_) * Canada (canadiangaming) * EU (eu.ball) * Fiji (Fiji.ball) SUPA AWSUM AT RISK * Argentina (_argentine_ball_) * Austria (Austria.ball) * Belgium (Belgium.ball) * Nazi (nazi.germanyball.V3) * Cilician Armenia (Cilicia_ball) * Croatia (Croatia.ball) * Czech Republic (czech.ball) * France (france.ball) * Falkland Islands (falkland.ball) * Finland 1 (the_finlandball) * Finland 2 (finlandball) * German Empire (Germanempire.ball ) * Greece (the_greeceball) * Greenland (greenland.ball) * San Marino (sanmarinoball) * Iceland (iceland_ball) * Ireland (ireland_ball) * Italy (the_italy_ball) other account- (killlakil) * Japan (japan_ball) *Mesopotamia (mesopotamia_ball) * New Zealand (newzealandball) * Kazakhstan (kazakh_brick) * NATO (N.A.T.O_ball) * Northern Ireland (northern_ireland.ball) * China (china_ball) *'' '' Reichtangle (reich_tangle) * Russia (russia.ball) * Slovak Republic (slovakia.ball) * Spain (Speaks Spanish, but has English posts) * Waffen SS(waffenssball) * Australia (australia_ball) * Portugal (portugalball) * Sweden (sweden_ball) * American Confederacy (_csaball_) * Oman (the_omanball) * Albania (thealbaniaball) * Singapore (tringapore) * Aland (aland.ball) * Israel (israel.cube) * Scotland (scotland.ball) * Prussia (prussia_ball) * Wehrmacht (whemacht_ball_v5.gm) * Switzerland (switzerland_ball) * North Korea (northkorea_ball) * The Bahamas (bahamas.ball) YEE BEST ACCOUNT * Ukraine (Ukraineball.official) * North Carolina (nc.ball) * Louisiana (louisiana.ball) * Tirana (tirana.ball) * Grenada (grenadaball) * Herm (hermball) * Libya (dank.libyaball) * United Korea (united_koreaball) * Guernsey (guernseyball) * New Jersey (@Newjersey.ball) * UN (@unball_v3) * East Germany (@east_germany_ball) * Vanuatu (@Vanuatu.Ball) Yumi, Yumi, Yumi! * Norway (@norwayball) * Mesoamerica (@mesoameric_ball) ablo español and English * Malaysia (malaysia.ball) Stuff You Need to Know The community consists of many balls and such, please do not try to make an account that is the same as some on here, unless the listed balls do speak another language. Most of these countries are active, and we have a policy of trying to be friendly to each other. Like in the comics, we countryballs tend to mix English with the language of the countryball (unless the language is English, of course). If you would like to join, non mentioned countries, states, and cities and accounts that have not posted in four weeks are open for the taking. However, be mindful that this list is not complete, so please go on Instagram and check the names of the countryball you want. A minority of the community tend to be very serious about their work and ideas, so as stated before, try to be friendly with other countryballs. Note this is a neutral wiki. Don't add any bias. History of Our Community The community first started when Polandball was spreading to Facebook and Twitter. Since Instagram was newly formed, many people from Reddit and other sites made the Polandball Instagram community. It was at first made for fun and everyone was assured a great time, but that soon ended when people made the mod system. It was never meant to work in a decentralized social media platform. However, people somehow respected these mods until recently. Around one year after adopting the mod system, a user calling himself california.ball was voted as mod. However, many people did not enjoy this new mod. Soon after tension rose and other mods that caused things to get even worse, the community split and the mod system was not respected anymore. The community is now very disorganized and has shrunk to the point where the community is almost dead, but it has been recovering. Groups or organizations in the community Most of the community ever since the mod collapse has created many groups they have split up in and they fight with the other groups about things some of the main groups show below are for some purpose or helping the community * Poland ball defence force - defending or talking about problems in the community * GM community of Polandball - trying to make a National Socialist government on the Instagram community, another big purpose is to stop the mods. * 4th Reich - does everything it can for pb ig. * CPPB - The communist party on IG. * Feathered serpent - A native group that just wants freedom PB government. Incidents or events in the community Ever since the community started many incidents of users or what mods did always is there and made the community change into many ways some incidents did not cause a lot but some made people revolt and changed the community a lot some incidents below caused these results in the community * The Alaska ball mod incident - When Alaska ball was voted as mod many people were mad and he caused many actions that made the community worse. Results: banned and will never let back into the community and causing more anarchy in the mod system * The collapse of the mod system on PB almost killed every member on IG And started up many groups and since then polandballs still divided. *Basil war:Basil religious colt believes in a rodent as their God and it started a war against religious colt believes in a rodent as their God and it started a war against PB and divided even more people. The Italian instagram polandball community The Italian side of the community is much more unique than the English one and has many more rules most users have a Poland ball name then Ita meaning there in the Italian community most of them are what the English say in love with Poland ball a little too much. But the community is perfectly fine and not in chaos most people say the leader is Italy ball Italian version because most of the community look up to him Extra / Misc in the community This is for anything that wasn't put in about the community or too small to be a category please do not add anything that is Lies or opinions. Users info or what they do (mesopotamia_ball) mainly known for re-instituting the crusades against fnaf and destroying their IG community. Also known as the fuhrer of the 4th reich a group that protects the IG from ant invaders. (mesoamerica_ball) - Loves to RP sacrifice. Is leader of feathered serpent army. (the_italy_ball) - mainly known for being a general in the use to be PB army and legion and being the first user Non Polandball when he was general is now another user in the community that adds comics and is in a few groups. (Whemacht_ball_v5.gm is the Fuhrer of GM and secretly curses Fiji in all strategy games). (Soivet_block leader of the CPPB and is not the creator of that party) Category:Websites Category:Community